Some Kind of Love
by ZzLazySlumberBunnyzZ
Summary: Who knew life could be so hard, especially with Mother Nature disliking you. Two best of friends, one likes the other and the other is oblivious to that other world of feelings. How does this little adventure go?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so please spare me if the story isn't good.This literally my first time writing a story soooo... yea.**

 **Warning this is a Boy x Boy story (SasukeNaruto) so if this isn't your type of thing then I'm sorry but you'll have to find another fanfic.**

 **Please leave a comment or any feedback in the comment section about the story.Thx and enjoy the story :)**

 **Also this story is going to be in Sasuke's POV so**

 **This "" means Naruto talking**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a bright and peaceful day in Konoha.Stands bursting will people because of all the sales,travelers touring the village, and also students at the Academy training hard to become genin.

"TEME"!

Dobe.

"BASTARD"!

Usurantonkachi.

"DUCKASS"

Dead last.

"Ummm uhhh... oh crap I ran out of insults again tsk"

Hn, and I win again.

And the peacefulness is shattered, broken and gone."Hm well whatever let's go spar at the training grounds. Oh and after that let's get ramen at Ichiraku's pleessee!" Whatever. "But you're treating 'cause I'm broke" Fine, but hurry up so we can get some practice in before Kakashi Sensei comes and gets us for a mission. "Hurray dattebayo!"The duo started walking toward the training grounds.

"Hey Sasuke let's jog so we can there faster." Alright fine but I bet I can get there faster than you dobe, I challenged. Oh yeah, you're on, Naruto replies with a smirk! The two of them raced towards the field at such high speed you'd think they were running away from someone or something. I WIN, they both shouted as they reached! Panting, breathing hard and ragged Sasuke and Naruto were both worn out from the race. I'm pretty sure ...I won, I panted trying to get catch my breath. No I...did teme, Naruto wheezed. Hn we'll just call it a tie...for now. While they caught their breath and rested for a minute they began to get ready to spar. Alright are you ready now Naruto? Yep let's start, the eager blonde responsed. The two started to spar, starting off with light kicks and punches.They both gradually started to throw harder blows challenging themselves to do better than the other. Sasuke and Naruto punched each other in the face simultaneously and fell to the ground. Hn dobe you've gotten better than last time, I guess I don't have to keep going easy on you, I smirked. "Yea yea I know I've gotten better thank you very much...HEY ARE YOU MOCKING ME!"So what if I am, I retorted still smirking.

"You're such an asshole Sasuke teme sheesh, Naruto began to wipe fake tears off his face." Yea yea whatever let's get lunch now I'm hungry. "OH YEA how could I've forgotten ramen, remember you're treating!" Let's go, I said as I helped Naruto up. When we both dusted ourselves off we started walking toward Ichiraku's to fill our now empty stomachs.

 **Ok so that's chappy numero uno. I know it's short but please bear with me I will try to make this story as best as I can, like I said this is my first time writing a story so yeaaa... Oh and also I promise to finish this book of it's the last thing I do. I'll try upload everyday and if I don't it's probably school or something.And yea so thx for reading this chapter and have a great day XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- For we all wish we owned Naruto but we don't and that inclides me aswell sadly :(

Warning- Boy x Boy

 **Chapter 2**

ANOTHER BOWL PLEASE, exclaimed Naruto! How the hell does one eat so much and have bundles of energy leftover, I thought curiously. This is madness! I looked over to Naruto and saw him grinning while eating his 7th bowl of ramen, and before I knew it I was just staring at him noticing all his features that compliment him. Like how his blond hair that could rival the sun's brightness matches his hyperactive personality, or how his piercing cerulean blue eyes gleam with joy every second of the day, even how his face would just not look the same without his fox like whiskers on each of his cheeks. Still staring at him I noticed he finished his ramen and was now looking my way grinning ear to ear. "Arigato Sasuke, you're the best! See you can be thoughtful when you want to be mhm mhm, the overjoyed blond said." Hn, I replied. "Teme I complimented you the best you could do is at least act a little more human with more vocabulary than just the word 'Hn' goodness gracious, and you say you're smarter than me tsk tsk tsk ." Snapping out of my trance I monotonously replied, "My vocabulary is way more precise, intellectual, and shrewd than your unintelligent, dull words hm."

"Intellect...shrew HUH, teme I can't understand what you're saying speak English please!" Exactly, I replied with a smirk. "Yada yada yada whatever let's go now that we're both finished." Ok you wanna head over to my hou—

SASUKE-KUN SASUKE-KUN!

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap WHY HER AND WHY NOW, I thought incredulously. Sakura finally caught to her teammates and was now trying to get Sasuke's attention. "Hey Sakura-chan how was your d—, BAKA NARUTO LEAVE ME BE DON'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO TALK TO MY SASUKE-KUN, Sakura replied furiously as she hit Naruto on the head!"

"Itai Sakura-chan that hurt, Naruto whined while rubbing his head.

"Sasuke-kun want to get some lunch together 'alone' Sakura said while hopelessly trying to flirt with Sasuke.

No screw off, I replied monotonously. "Aww" "Hey Sakura-Chan let's go for a walk I'm bored." "Oh well why not I've got nothing else to do, she sighed." Wait but Naru— I started to say but Naruto and Sakura started walking off not hearing me. Umm ok... I guess I'll just go home by myself,alone, with nothing to do. Great, that pink haired bitch just stole my chance to talk to Naruto. Oh well hopefully there's a next time, I sighed. It took a couple of minutes for me to walk home.

Tadaima, I shouted aloud to no one. I took off my shoes and went straight to the shower. I put the shower on and waited for it to get warm, I hate cold showers even in the summer. I step inside and just stand there for awhile and start thinking about random stuff. Does your mind ever wander off to random things when you're in the shower, like is sand called sand because it's in between the sea and the land, or maybe even why are buildings called buildings if they're already built. That's why sometimes I take an hour in the shower just trying to answer these kinds questions. As I was thinking my mind slowly drifted towards Naruto. It seems like whenever I try to get him alone and spill my feelings to him or just trying to spend some quality time with him something always happens, whether it be someone needs mine or Naruto's help or we might have a mission to prepare for. It's like Mother Nature is trying to tell me to stop trying. I try making plans in my mind on how to get him alone again while in the shower but there's always dead ends. Nothing ever comes easy in this life does it, I think to myself while taking off the shower. I dry myself and get dressed.

Since I have nothing to do all day and I'm pretty sure Kakashi-Sensei doesn't have a mission for us, I walk to my bed cover myself with the blanket and I just lay there thinking how much better off I would be if I wasn't like this. Maybe if I was normal I could've found myself a girl to have fun and chat with to cover up my loneliness, but yet again life doesn't work like that, and with that last thought in my head I drift asleep dreaming of a better life.

 **There's chappy numero dos hoped you like it, there will be more I promise and I also promise I will finish this story :) Thx for reading and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto sadly.

Warning- Boy x Boy

 **Chapter 3**

Hey Sasuke, Naruto shouted across the street with a bright smile! Hello Naruto.

Naruto caught up to Sasuke and started blabbering as usual. "Oh Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke guess what guess what!!" What, I asked with my usual stoic expression? We have to go to your house so I can tell you, exclaimed a very eager Naruto!

Naruto looked like he was going to explode with happiness. Um okay. Hm I wonder what got him so happy, I thought curiously. Whatever at least I'll be able to spend some time with him for once. I was actually feeling quite happy, I felt the butterflies in my stomach flapping around wildly. "Hurry up teme it's important!" Hn. We reached my house in a matter of minutes. We took off our shoes and I led him to my room. Sasuke I never get over the fact about how you live in this big house with no one else, you should let some of your friends stay over ya know, Naruto said amazed. Well there is one person I want staying with me at my house and he's right next to me, I thought. I opened my door and let him into my room, he went straight to my bed laid down on it. I went over and sat next to his legs, while he slowly rose up and was now shoulder to shoulder with me. So you wanted to tell me something important, I asked? Oh um yea, he replied looking a bit nervous. Weren't you all excited to tell me what was on your mind minutes ago? Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "Well you know when me and Sakura-Chan went on a walk yesterday?" Yeeaa , I said not liking where this was going. "Ok so I kinda..." Naruto, I spoke nervously trying to calm myself. I kinda askedSakuraoutandshesaidyes, Naruto said really fast! Excuse me! "Me and Sakura-Chan are now dating!" "B-but you see it's actually a good thing because you don't like Sakura and she'll stop pestering you ya know!" I swallowed the huge lump in my throat desperately trying to fight back the tears. Once I regained my composure I replied back with a strained smile and congratulated him. I'll be right back let me go use the bathroom real quick, without waiting for a response I quickly rushed to the bathroom and locked it. I felt warm droplets of water roll down my face and before I knew I was silently weeping. Gosh dammit all to hell, I thought furiously. Dang it dang it dang it dang it!!! I realized Naruto was still waiting for so I quickly wiped my tears and fixed my face so he wouldn't notice anything and begin questioning me.

Once I returned to my room I asked what he wanted to do. Oh uh Sakura-Chan texted me she wanted my help for something, he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Is that ok?" Oh.. yea sure yea yea whatever um that's cool, I said just wanting to die on right on spot. Thanks Sasuke, Naruto said while smiling. Another time alright, I'll see you later, the blonde said while walking out of my room. Once I made sure he was no longer on my house I let my tears flow not even trying to hold them back. One day just one day I want to spend with him, but no life wants to kick my ass and make me miserable in anyway possible! And now he's dating Sakura, now I know I have a 0% chance with him now. Who am I kidding Naruto doesn't even like guys. If I ever told him he'd be disgusted and would never want to hang out with me anymore. I lay down on my bed and cry myself to sleep and fall into the dark abyss not even dreaming at all.

 **Here's chappy numero tres XD. Sorry if these chapters aren't long enough as I said this is my first time writing a story so yea. And don't worry I will finish this story. Thx for reading and have a great day!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly :(

Warning: Boy x Boy

 **Chapter 4**

I woke up groggily, getting used to the brightness from the light outside. As I was getting out of bed memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. Oh great, I sighed. I should go back to sleep shouldn't I, I mumbled to myself. As I started covering myself with my blanket realization hit me hard , we haven't been in on a mission in two days. Today we'll surely be going on one. Shoot, if I stay here Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, and Sakura will be knocking on my door to see if I'm here. That'll just be worse than meeting them at the bridge. Tsk there really is no way to avoid this is there, I said out loud. I grudgingly rolled out of bed and went to brush my teeth. I put my usual attire on, made breakfast, and headed out the door. While walking I was wondering what kind mission we were going to go on. Maybe another C-rank or D-rank, I thought to myself. I started making different little scenarios in my head and before I knew it lI arrived at the bridge. There I saw Naruto and Sakura talking but I was too far away to hear what they were saying. Then suddenly Sakura leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss. It gradually started to become passionate. My heart began to hurt and I let go of the breath I was unknowingly holding. I turned around and walked the opposite direction. I found another route that also led to the bridge and started walking in that direction. I will not cry I will not cry, Uchiha's do not cry over little things. They're dating for goodness sake leave them be, I whispered aloud. Mother Nature I'm getting tired of you, making me walk in on them at the wrong time hn, I uttered. Sasuke get yourself and these feelings together, just get over it , To deep in my own conversation with myself I was unaware of the presence beside me. "Maybe you shouldn't bottle everything up." My immediate reaction was throwing a kunai in the direction of the voice. Who is it, I yelled crouching! "Yo." Oh goodness, really out of all the people in the world it had to be him. Of course with my luck right now you had to show up didn't you, I mumbled to Kakashi-Sensei. "Why hello to you to"

What do you want, I practically shouted! I was not in the mood at all for his games. Well I was on my way to the bridge, and we have a mission today by the way, and I couldn't help but overhear about your little problem...well it's not really little it's pretty big Kakashi calmly replied. I knew it Mother Nature hates me and is targeting me although I've done nothing to hurt her, I internally shouted. It's none of your business, now let's go we have to go meet up with them, I said trying to keep my voice steady and monotone like it usually is. "But Sasuke I'm your teacher, you should be able to confide with me, and it is kind of my business, this might effect your teamwork with Sakura since I'm pretty sure you're livid with her right now."Hn. "And as for Naruto you always work good with him so he's no problem."

Hmmm, Kakashi said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should just tell him how you feel do you can finally get it off your chest, Naruto isn't a judging person so he won't neglect you or anything like that." Finally, what do you mean finally, you just figured out that I... that I... " like him, love him, want him all for yourself, Kakashi finished my sentence. N-no, and when you put it like t-that you make it seem like I'm really jealous and possessive, I stuttered "Are you not, and plus don't think I don't notice the way you gaze at him watching his every move." Now I sound like a freaking stalker, I mumbled. "And the way you get annoyed whenever someone interrupts your alone time with Naruto. Hn. Last but not least he's the only person that you don't act cold to or ignore, he's literally the only person you're nice to, said Kakashi finally. Whatever I, I grumbled. "But honestly you shouldn't bottle all your feelings up you'll end up hurting yourself, and just tell him before it's too late" Hn. Well nice chatting with you but we have to go or else we'll be late, spoke a smiling Kakashi. We're already late, I spoke. I know, Kakashi said while already on his way. Might as well follow him. And with that last thought they both made their way to the bridge.

 **Here's chappy numero cuatro. Like I said I promise I will finish this story, and if you were wondering I upload everyday. Thx for reading and have a great day!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Boy x Boy

Disclaimer: For we all wished we owned Naruto but we don't, sadly

 **Chapter 5**

While me and Kakashi-Sensei were heading towards the bridge I asked him what kind of mission were we going on. "This mission is a B-rank, it will take around a week to complete so after all of us meet at the bridge and talk about the mission you'll go pack everything you need, I'll tell you the rest of the details at the bridge." Alright, I said. After a couple minutes of silent walking we arrived at the bridge. The first thing I saw was Naruto and Sakura holding hands with their heads leaning on one another. I'm calm and collected I'm and collected I thought as I had to hold the urge to rip them apart from each other. Me and Kakashi both walked toward the two to explain the mission. Naruto and Sakura noticed is and shouted "YOU'RE BOTH LATE!" Hn. "Yo."

"I was walking a-" No need for your lame excuse we hear them all the time, Naruto said while cutting Kakashi off. And you Naruto said while pointing to me, why are you late you're always here before us. None of your business usurantonkachi hn.

"Hn this hn that that's all you ever say teme." Hn, I retorted smirking. Ugh whatever, what's the mission for today Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto asked? More like for the week, Kakashi spoke. HURRAY, shouted the now excited blonde. The mission is a B-tank that lasts for a week, you'll be protecting the border of The Land of Birds. Also we will be camping out for the entire week for more security so make sure one of you brings a tent for two, one of you will be sharing a tent with me, and we'll figure out arrangements later when we get there, said Kakashi while explaining the mission. "Oh and before I forget we'll be meeting at the front gate""Any questions, no ok good." Wai- started Naruto but Kakashi had already poofed away. Hm I should ask Naruto if he wants to pack with me, I thought. Hey Naruto wanna pa-, I started to say but I was interrupted by the pink haired kunoichi, "Naruto-kun let's pack together." "Sure Sakura-chan!!" Hm, were you saying something Sasuke, asked Naruto? Oh um no no, carry on, I reluctantly said. "Oh ok well come on Sakura-chan let's go pack"

I turned around and started walking in the direction on my house. FREAKING, FLIPPIN SON OF A, I internally shouted!

I must've have a really nasty glare or

something on my face because everyone who looked at while I was walking turned away automatically or ran the opposite direction. But I didn't care the less people the less stress. I started thinking back to see if I had done anything to upset or disturb Mrs. Nature because I'm seriously thinking that she's targeting me. Nothing I thought of nothing, there is nothing I could've done to you Ms.Nature so I don't know why in the world you're attacking me, I said to myself while opening my door and walking inside. I grabbed a quick snack before I started packing. I got a backpack and starting picking out a weeks worth of clothes, higienical supplies, pillows and blankets, and snacks just in case. After I was done I made sure I didn't need anything else. I saw my sketchbook and thought I might as well take it. I put into my backpack and headed out. It took me only a few minutes to arrive at the gate. I stood up against the gate and close my eyes while waiting the others. I felt calm and peaceful for once, after a couple of minutes I faintly hear voices. They get louder and louder until I recognized they belonged to Naruto and Sakura. Well the peacefulness was great while it lasted, I sighed. Oh hey Sasuke-kun , you're already here, Sakura said. Hn, I replied not really wanting to talk to her. "SASUKE!!!" What dobe. "What's up." Nothing, I was resting peacefully until you came shouted your ass off. Yea yea yea you know you secretly love me anyways, Naruto retorted grinning. I inwardly gasped and I kid you not my heart skipped a beat. W-why w-would you think t-that, my voice wavering and stuttering. Dude I was just joking calm yourself you're looking like and speaking like you just saw a ghost, and plus you're not gay duh, laughed Naruto. Oh yea yea, I'm not I'm not... A couple of seconds later Kakashi-Sensei arrived, I silently thanked God while Naruto looked at me weirdly. Is everyone ready, Kakashi asked? Hn, uh huh, YEP, the three replied. "Alright let's head out" And with that being said we all set offed walking in the direction of The Land Of Birds.

 **Here's chappy numero cinco. Hope you enjoyed it. I will finish this story, I promise and I upload everyday. Thx for reading and have a great day :)!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Boy x Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly:(

 **Chapter 6**

It would be at least half an hour before we go to the border so I decided I might as well take this chance to talk to Naruto, while Sakura was talking to Kakashi-Sensei. I walked up to him and "tried" to make conversation.

So how was your day so far I asked lamely. It's been good so far Sasuke, how about you, Naruto asked while smiling. I furrowed my eyebrows a little. Wow I'm actually having a normal conversation with him, he didn't even call me teme, I thought . I'm doing good. "Hey Sasuke whatcha thinking about." What do you mean. "Well whenever you make that face you're thinking of something." Oh. "You think I don't notice those little features about you." Actually no I didn't, I replied honestly. Well it's pretty cute, laughed Naruto. I tried calming my alarmingly fast heartbeat, in fear he might be able to hear it. O-oh. Oh my goodness why does he do this to me, I thought.

"Oi Sasuke you wanna hang out after the mission , maybe I could sleepover ne" Yea yea sure mhm mhm yes, I replied nodding my head vigorously. "Nice." WOOHOOO I, I yelled in my head happily!! Ok now calm down Sasuke, chill put your stoic face on, I thought. OH!! I should ask him if he wants to share a tent with me. Nothing special just hanging out as best friends. Yep I'm gonna do it, Mother Nature you are can't possibly stop me now, I cheerfully thought. Hey Naruto, let's sha-, I started to before I was so rudely interrupted. Naruto-Kun Naruto-kun, Sakura shouted! Wait wait wait nope that's not happening again I thought furiously. Wait hold up Naruto, I shouted. "Can you please hold on Sasuke it's important." No I can't, I'm pretty sure my question is equally important. Well I can't wait any more, said Sakura dragging Naruto away. Wait, I said but they were already gone.

Saying I was upset was an understatement, I was livid, furious, enraged, the list could go on and on. I stood there dumbfounded and angry. I can't believe this, Mother Nature you've won again, I sighed defeated. Hey cheer up at least you got to talk to him for a little while, I heard a voice say. I quickly figured out it belonged to Kakashi-Sensei.

Hn. Are we almost at the border? "Yep Naruto and Sakura actually went in the direction to the border, Kakashi replied. Hn, then let's go. We walked until we saw Naruto and Sakura. "Oh look they're already there" That's where we're camping? "Mhm." We finally caught up to them. "Finally you slow pokes arrived." Whatever, I said glaring at Sakura but she didn't seem to see. Ok let's make arrangements now, said Kakashi. Alright Naruto shares a tent with Sas-. Wait wait, me and Naruto-kun are sharing a tent we just talked about it, interrupted Sakura. "But I already mad-" Please Kakashi oh please please please! Begged Sakura. "But Saku-"THANK YOU, shouted Sakura!! I just stood there watching the whole thing unfold. But then it hit me. Wait wait wait wait wait. So you're "extremely important question" was asking Naruto to share a tent with you, I asked incredulously?! Uh huh, replied Sakura. Oh my goodness I thought. I'm really about to murder this girl, I thought. Whatever I said angrily , I dropped my stuff and walked in the opposite direction. Just put my stuff wherever, I said. Wait Sasuke ar- Naruto started to say but I cut him off, no it's ok Naruto go unpack with your "girlfriend". After that I walked away.

As I was strolling I saw a lake up ahead and decided to rest there for a little.

After I reached I took off my shoes because they were bothering me. You know Mother Nature you're really ticking me off I hope you know that, I said out loud to the sky. Whatever, I sighed while closing my eyes. Let's get some rest for now, I said to myself while falling into oblivion.

 **Here's chappy numero seis. I hope you enjoyed . I upload daily and I promise to finish this story. Thx for reading and have a great day:).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto:(**

 **Chapter 7**

I woke up feeling peaceful, and noticed the moon was out and the sky was dark. I guess I overslept a little, I thought to myself. Well it's time to head back to the campsite I said to myself grudgingly. Or maybe I could just sleep here, it's pretty nice out here. But I have a mission to complete. I'm pretty sure they could handle a night without me. But what if something happens and I'm not there to help, fine I'll just go. But-. But nothing, I argued with myself. I wonder what they're up to, I thought. They'd better not be treating my stuff like trash. After waking for a few minutes I started to see tents and a fire. Well I guess that's it over there. They did a pretty good job of I do say so myself. After I reached I wondered which tent was me and Kakashi's. A couple of seconds after that thought I heard giggling and talking out of one tent and immediately went to the other tent knowing the one I stood in front of belonged to Naruto and Sakura.

I opened the tent and went inside. Inside the tent I found Kakashi-Sensei laying down while reading his book. "Hey Sasuke you're finally back." Hn. Do you want any food, asked Kakashi? No I'm good. "Are you sure." Yea. Ok, you have your sleeping bag right, asked Kakashi? Yea I do, I said while looking through my bag for it. Not here, not here, not here, OR HERE, I thought while still looking through my bag. Holy crap did I leave my sleeping bag at home, I thought disbelieving. Oh my goodness... I really left it at home. Mother Nature I hate you I honestly do. Um erm Kakashi-Sensei *cough I kinda um I kind of left my um sleeping bag at um home I said while I felt my pride being stripped away from me slowly. Yea I know, replied Kakashi-Sensei. You can share with me mine is big enough for two, he said. Oh ok thanks, I said awkwardly. "Mhm." I took my pillow out of my bag and took it with me to the sleeping bag. As I got in I put the pillow down and layed on it. I faced the opposite direction of Kakashi-Sensei because my face was all red from embarrassment. Thank you, I whispered to Kakashi-Sensei. "You're welcome." A couple minutes after that I started to calm down and drift to sleep. But just when I'm on the cusp of falling asleep someone opens the tent loudly. And that someone is Naruto of course. Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke still hasn't co- oh.. Um *cough oh..., Sasuke you're herer ...in a sleeping bag... with Kakashi-Sensei..." It's not like that Kakashi calmly said. "Sasuke over here forgot his sleeping bag." Oh ok that makes more sense, chuckled Naruto nervously. What the actual hell is this dobe doing, isn't he supposed to be asleep, I thought with my face red from embarrassment..again. Aren't you supposed to be asleep usurantonkachi, I asked Naruto clearly embarrassed. Well yeah but I couldn't help but worry about you after you stormed off, Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. Well I'm here now so go to sleep. "Yep, well I'll see you guys in the morning. Night Sasuke night Kakashi-Sensei. And with that he left the tent. Hn. "See Sasuke you shouldn't keep people worrying now should you" Whatever. G'night, I said to Kakashi-Sensei. "Night." And with that I fell asleep.

 **Here's chappy numero siete. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I also upload everyday. And if you were wondering Naruto and Sasuke's age, they are both 13 but Naruto is 4 months younger than Sasuke. Thx for reading and have a great day!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does.**

 **Chapter 8**

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE, someone whispered shouted!! My head shot up immediately. The first thing I saw was big blue eyes looking straight at me. WHAT THE HELL, I whispered shouted!! What do want, I asked Naruto furiously?! "It's your turn to take watch" Oh. After that he walked out the tent. I suddenly remembered that I was sharing a tent with Kakashi and looked to see if he was awake. Thankfully he wasn't, but I wondered how he slept through the ruckus. I put my shoes on and got my ninja tools, then walked out the tent double checking to make sure Kakashi was still asleep. Naruto was waiting outside for me to show me where to take watch. Hey are you good, Naruto asked. Yes I'm fine, I replied keeping the conversation short. "Well that's good"

Hn. Then there was an awkward silence in the air. "Oh about earlier.. you wanted to ask me a question right, what was it." I was going to ask if you wanted to share a tent with me, is what I wanted to say. But instead I replied , "I don't know, I forgot."

"Teme you're lying." How would you know, I argued. Because you don't forget anything that easily even if it's little things, Naruto argued back. Well it wasn't anything important anyways! Aha! So you do remember, Naruto said victoriously. Tell me, Naruto demanded. Hn. Sasuke, Naruto growled. Hn. Why is he getting mad over something this little, I thought. It doesn't matter now, I said in my head. All of a sudden I felt myself get pushed against a tree, with Naruto's hands on both sides of me. Umph! I felt the wind get knocked out of me. What's your problem Naruto! "You're my problem, I don't see why it's so hard tell me what you were gonna ask me!" Like I said it wouldn't matter anyways, I yelled trying to get him off me! Sasuke, Naruto growled once again. Ohgodohgodohgod,I thought while panicking. Ok ok calm your heart Sasuke before it bursts out of you, second come up with a way to talk yourself out of this. Now Naruto's face was nose to nose with Sasuke's. Ok maybe I could hold my breath and faint or lighting could stri- Sasuke, Naruto said for the last time while cutting off my thoughts. The thing that freaked me out the most was how his voice was calm but strong and cold. I gulped not knowing what else to do. Y-yea. "Tell. Me. Now." Ok I can lie to him or I can tell him the truth. I-I was just going to ask you um why you like girls. WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, DID I JUST SAY THAT. Nope nope kill me now, Mother Nature make lightning strike me right now. Oh my goodness I am officially the worst liar ever oh my god. Why why why why. Um Sasuke, Naruto said snapping me out of my thoughts. I'm pretty sure without even to have a look in the mirror that my face was beet red all over. U-um e-er Naru- "First off to answer that first question I don't know, and second I know you're lying cause you were stuttering" So spill. Now and I mean it. Fine I sighed in defeat. Well it's pretty stupid but I was just going to ask if you wanted to share a tent but it's already to late, is it not, I said while looking away. "Oh" Yea oh. "Well I would've said yes if..." If that pink haired bitch didn't interrupt me, stupid girl, I said in my mind or so I thought. "What?" Huh, I said confused. "You don't like Sakura?" W-what do you mean? "You just called her a pink haired stupid bitch." Did you just read my freaking mind, I asked disbelieving? "Um no you said it out loud."

Well there I go messing up again, I thought. Aren't you supposed to know me, I say that about almost everyone, I say trying to save myself. Oh yea, you do, Naruto said while looking relieved. Hn. Now would you mind letting me go now, in case you didn't know we still have a mission. "Oh yea, almost forgot, do you want me to keep watch with you?" Do what you want I don't care, I said regaining my composure. ALRIGHT then I'm coming with you, he exclaimed excitedly. Aren't you tired. "Nope." Whatever you say. Now lead the way, I don't know where it is remember. "Mhm"

While they were walking Naruto started up some conversations here and there. When they finally reached Sasuke made a shadow clone, because two eyes are better than one. As they were both watching Naruto kept making conversation while Sasuke answered and watched making sure no suspicious activity was going on. That went on for about an hour until they both sat down taking a short break. Naruto yawned and laid down on Sasuke's lap. Man I'm really tired, he said while his eyes dropping. "You know you're really comfortable Sasuke." And with that he fell asleep. I thought you weren't tired dobe hn, I said while smiling down at him. I stayed sitting down while keeping watch. After a few hours passed I saw the first crack of dawn and with that I slowly picked Naruto up carrying him bridal style. He was surprisingly light. I took this opportunity to study his face. He looked really calm and peaceful while sleeping. I look like a stalker, I said to myself chuckling. And with that I started heading towards camp.

 **Here's chappy numero ocho. I hope you enjoyed, I upload everyday just so you know. Thx for reading and have a great day!!!!**


	9. Update

**Ok so here's the deal I was on winter break when I first started writing this but now school is back*sigh. BUT DONT WORRY I will still upload everyday, it just might me a little late like around 9,10, or 11 p.m. I promise I will finish the story even if I have to upload during lunch while eating and typing XD. Thx for reading and have a great day!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

When we got back to camp Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura were already up. Kakashi was making another fire and cooking some more fish while Sakura was doing something with her clothes. Sakura was the first to notice me, while I was still carrying Naruto bridal style not wanting to let him go. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Hn. I was still upset with here because she stole my chance to spend time with Naruto. Then she looked at me weirdly. What, is there a problem, I asked feeling a little irritated. "Oh no, it's just why are you carrying Naruto like that?" Is there a problem carrying him like this? No it's just weird. Weird how, I asked already getting tired of this conversation. "It just looks.. gay." Is there something wrong with being gay? "Yea it's not normal duh." Do not go off on her do not go off on her, I thought to myself calmly. "Sasuke-kun you've been acting a little weird nowadays." Tch it's none of your business, I said ending the conversation. I remembered I was still holding Naruto and went to go put him in his tent. He started squirming a little on the way but then stopped. We reached the tent and I put him to lay down, after that I walked out and went over to Kakashi-Sensei to get some breakfast. I take it you had a good time while you were out watching out, Kakashi said smugly. Hn, he wanted to stay with me I didn't make him do anything. That's what they all say, Kakashi said while still keeping the smug look on his face. Whatever I replied while rolling my eyes. "Here the fish is ready now." Thanks. Hm this fish is actually pretty good, I should save some for Naruto, I thought. I left two fish for him and went to go check on him to see if he was awake. I opened the tent and went inside, he was still asleep. I wonder how he sleeps so long. Then again there are a lot of things I wonder about him. I heard shouting outside that snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked outside to see Kakashi trying to get my attention. When he finally had it he shouted for me to wake up Naruto. I shouted ok and went back into the tent. As I went back inside and thought of ways on how I should wake him up. Maybe shouting in his ear, shaking him, or I just tap him while whispering his name so he could wake up. I decided to go with the third option. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, I whispered to him while tapping him lightly. He started twisting and turning lightly then finally his eyes started to slowly open. Hmm... Sasu...Sasuke, Naruto groaned sleepily. Yep I replied softly. Time to wake up. "Ok wait how did I get here?" I carried you, I said hoping he wouldn't make a big deal out of it like how Sakura did. "Mm ok well you were comfortable so thanks." I blushed lightly and turned my head a little so he wouldn't see. Hn. Well come on and go eat some breakfast, I left two fish for you. Ooh thanks Sasuke you're the best, replied a now very happy Naruto. Let's go, I helped him up and then we went outside. Naruto has his arm around while I kept my hands at my waist. While we were walking I saw Sakura giving me a glare, or maybe it was for Naruto either way it was for one of us. If it was for me I could care less while if it was for Naruto, well I'm pretty sure he couldn't see it because I know he's only thinking of food right now. I smirked at her and then she looked confused but I brushed it off not really caring. When we reached the campfire Naruto immediately took the fish and started eating. Stupid dobe, I teased. EEME, he yelled with his moth full of food. Hn, you can't even speak properly, I told him with my usual smug face. Waheber(Whatever), he mumbled while still stuffing his face. I took my seat right next to him and started thinking of irrelevant things. Then I looked over to Sakura, and she was still glaring at either me or Naruto, but of course I thought it was for me. I smirked her way. Don't like me spending more time with you're boyfriend hmm I thought. Well then fine we'll see how this ends, I murmured under my breath.

 **Well here's chappy numero nueve. Hope you enjoyed, I also upload everyday no matter what :)!! Thx for reading and have a great day!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

Warning: BoyxBoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After Naruto finished eating me, Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei started talking abut the rest of the mission. While Kakashi-Sensei was talking Naruto laid on my lap. His legs were sprawled out and his head was on one of my thighs. Kakashi-Sensei looked at me and had a little smirk on. I tilted my head away until my blush was gone. "We're going to go to another part of the border so we can make sure over there is secure also." "So go pack up your stuff now." And with that he left to pack his own things. Soo you need help packing, I asked. "Yes please!" Alright let's go now, I said with a genuine smile. I did a little happy dance in my mind, out of character but I could care less right now. We reached the tent and began packing immediately. After we're done with my stuff I can help pack up you're stuff if you want, he said while packing. That's cool. After about ten minutes we finished packing Naruto's garments and equipment, the only things that were left were Sakura's stuff and the tent itself. After that we went to me and Kakashi-Sensei's tent. When we went in Kakashi just finished packing up all of his belongings. "Well I'm finished now so the tent is all yours, Kakashi said while winking at me. Thanks Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto happily replied. "Mhm, oh and take down the tent while you're at it", and with that he walked out the tent. Why did Kakashi-Sensei wink at you? I have absolutely no idea, it was probably for something random, I skillfully lied without stuttering. "Alright, let's start now." Since my things were already organized it took us less time to pack up. We double checked the tent to make sure me or Kakashi-Sensei didn't leave anything behind. Ok let's take the tent down now, I said. "Yep." The two of us went outside and took down the tent in a matter of minutes. Hey since Sakura is going to to go pack wanna take a walk to the riv-.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" AGAIN M, I thought extemely irritated with now. Hey guys watcha doing, asked the pinkette? Nothing we just finished packing up. Naruto said. "Oh ok that's nice." Sasuke-kun could you help me pack up my stuff please. No. Aww but you have nothing else to do, whined Sakura. I could always help Sakura-Chan, chirped in Naruto. No it's ok you're probably still tired, Sakura replied a little to fast. Weird I thought. She always wants to hog Naruto so why not now, I thought curiously. Go talk with Kakashi-Sensei for a little, you could get some extra details about the rest of the mission. Um ok, Naruto replied. "Sasuke could you please help

Sakura-Chan pack." Yea please, Sakura asked hopefully. Tch fine. Only because Naruto asked, I thought irritated. Naruto went to go talk to Kakashi-Sensei and me and Sakura went to her tent. So Sasuke-kun how was your morning, Sakura asked trying to start conversation. It was good before you showed up, I said in my mind. It was fine. Oh ok, mine was fine also, she said smiling. Hn. I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks on me but it seemed like she was getting a little to close to me. I ignored it though because it was morning time and I've been up all night so I wouldn't be surprised if saw some things here and there. But once again I ignored it. We reached her tent and I stared helping her pack immediately, not wanting to stay here any longer. I started putting her equipment away and after that was done all that was left was her clothes. At first I didn't think anything of it so I started putting her garments away as well. As I finished packing away shirts and dresses the pile got lesser and lesser which I for one was thankful for. I picked up a piece of cloth and started to shove it away without looking at it- Sasuke-kun, Sakura shrieked. When I looked at her she was blushing madly. What. She pointed down, and I looked down at the cloth. It was her bra. What the actual crap is she getting all flushed for, does it really matter, I thought annoyed. Here I tossed it to her, and she looked somewhat disappointed but then again it could be my vision right now. We finally finished packing, and after that I told Sakura to hurry up so I could take down the tent and pack it up. After she got out I took the tent down and packed it up. After everything was secure I went to go meet up with Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto. I wonder what they're talking about now. I walked over there and heard them talking about how it was going to take around two hours to walk to the other part of the border. Hey. "Oh hey Sasuke, me and Kakashi-Sensei were talking about how long it's going to take to get to the other part of the border." Yea I know. Oh ok well we're ready now, Naruto said. Sakura is done right, Kakashi asked. Yes. "And the tent is packed up right?" Mhm. Ok get Sakura so we can go now. SAKURA-CHAN LETS GO NOW, Naruto shouted. I'm coming, she shouted back. After she met up with us we started walking. Naruto was a little ahead so I caught up to him and we started chatting. And that's how it was for a little while.


	12. Chapter 11

Warning: BoyxBoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 11**

While we were walking Naruto, for a couple of seconds looked at me for no reason. But of course I pretended like I didn't see him. We chatted about what would we would do when we get back to Konoha and other missions we would like to go on, stuff like that. In a couple of minutes we'll be there, Kakashi said. Oh wow time flew by fast I thought. I was actually surprised, Sakura didn't bother me or Naruto. She didn't interrupt our conversations or take Naruto away from me, nothing like that she just left us alone. Every now and then I noticed she would look at me, but as usual I ignored it. It seems like recently she's been wanting to be around me, and I have a little hunch why but I pushed those thought far far out of my mind. Uke...suke...Sasuke...SASUKE!!, Naruto yelled. Huh what, I said while snapping out of my thought confused. "We're here." Oh ok. You were in some deep thoughts there, chuckled Naruto. Oh um yea. I looked around at our surroundings. It looked the same as the previous campsite. OH WAIT!! Kakashi-Sensei!! Are we staying in the same tents or do we get to choose. You guys can choose, work out the arrangements while I go get some firewood. WOOHOO, I thought excitedly. Hey Sasuke-kun do you want to share a tent with me, Sakura asked. Nope. "Aww ok ."Naruto gave her a weird look. Naruto you're with me, I said without giving him a choice. Wait that's selfish Sasuke let him be with who he wants to be, I said to myself. Well you don't have to be in a tent with me if you don't want to, I told him. Wait what about me, Sakura asked. I don't know figure something out I told her, I don't need her interrupting me at a precious time. Sure I'll be in a tent with you, Naruto said smiling. Really? "Yea." Like for real?? "YES GOODNESS GRACIOUS ." Ok that's cool I said trying to keep my hysteria down. Yea Sakura you're with Kakashi-Sensei I guess, Naruto told her. "Oh fine." She's been acting different, Naruto mumbled. After that little chat me and Naruto went to go set up Sakura and Kakashi's tent, and we would do our own after we finished theirs. It took me and Naruto a couple of minutes to set up their tent and make sure it was secure. We then did our tent as well, which only took a couple of minutes also. We made sure the tent was steady and then went inside to unpack. Naruto seemed to be looking a little upset and he hasn't talked yet which is unusual, and I'm thinking maybe it has something to do with Sakura. Hey Naruto are you ok? "Mhm." No you're you're not. "Yes I am." No you're not you haven't been talking, I argued. I'm talking now aren't I, he argued back. I stopped what I was doing at I went over to him and pinned him down. What the heck dude!!, Naruto shouted. I'm not letting go until you tell me what's wrong. Hm, Naruto stubbornly said while looking away. Naruto.. "Hm." Naruto! "Hm." NARUTO!! "Hm." This crap isn't going to continue, answer me, I demanded him fuming. H- before he finished I grabbed his chin so he was forced to look at me. A little harsh but I have very low patience and him just mumbling "hm" was ticking me off. What, Naruto asked while now looking at me. Well what's wrong! Fine! What's wrong is that oh I don't know, maybe you and Sakura are having a little affair behind my back. Why would we d- Hush! I'm not finished, he said while cutting me off. Because from my point of view it looks like that's what's happening. You think I didn't see the looks she was giving you on the way here, and I know you saw. Also how she wanted you to share a tent with her. And last but certainly not least she always tries to get closer to you physically and mentally!!! And don't get me star- Naruto! "What!" You honest to god think I would really do that to you. Well I don't know you're my best friend you tell me, Naruto mumbled on the verge of tears.

Listen, and I mean listen okay. I don't like Sakura not one bit, piece, ounce whatever! And if you're already dating her why would I try to take her as well? "Well it called cheating teme." Well cheating is idiotic and I barely get the concept of cheating soo. Tears started rolling down Naruto's face. Narutoo... don't cry please. Oh goodness I hate seeing him cry it just tears my insides apart. I don't even know what to think anymore, he sniffled. Dobe. "Teme." I promise and swear to Mother Nature even though I don't like her, I am not having any sort of affair with Sakura ok. "Ok." In fact maybe you should talk to her about this to clear things up, alright. "Mhm I will." Now wipe those tears and let's finish unpacking, I feel like a freaking therapist. Yea you do, laughed Naruto. "But first you have to get off me." Huh, I looked down and felt my face heat up rapidly. O-oh my b-bad, I stuttered uncontrollably. Teme you should see your face right now, Naruto said while he kept snickering. Whatever dobe, I said clearly embarrassed while getting off him. I got up and dusted myself off become you never know what kind germs are lingering near.

Naruto got up as well. Now come on we have to hurry up. "Why." Because I don't want to be in a pile of random things in a small tent forever. It's not gonna be forever, Naruto whined. With you it is, I replied. "Yea yea yea, alright fine."

Good. We continued to unpack our things like nothing happened while waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to come back.

 **Here's chappy numero once. I hope you enjoyed. I upload everyday so yea..**

 **Thx for reading and have a fan freaking tastic day!!!!! XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 12

Kakashi-Sensei finally came back with the firewood and called us out of our tents. Me and Naruto came out of our tent as we were talking. Kakashi looked my way and gave me a smirk. And just because I was happy I smirked back. As we caught up to him I greeted him with my usual "hn". You're finally back Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto said. Hello to you to, Kakashi replied. Sakura cane and joined us as well. "Hey guys." She took her stand next to me, Kakashi gave me a look, but I just shrugged my shoulders. He gave me a little nod. "Since we now have the firewood, Naruto and Sasuke you will both go about for a lake and get some fish and while you're at it you can both bathe. Sakura you'll stay here with me to set things up." Aww can't I go with Sasuke-kun , whined Sakura. Hn she didn't even include Naruto's name hmm, I thought. Nope you'll be here with me, said Kakashi with a stern look on his face. But I could hel-. Orders were given come on Naruto, I interrupted while grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him along with me. "Fine."

As I walked away with Naruto and heard Kakashi-Sensei giving Sakura some orders. Let's go get a change of clothes since we're going to get wet, and some things for getting and holding the fish, Naruto said. Ok. We walked into the tent and got everything we needed, a towel, some clothes, fishing poles and nets, and some ninja tools just to be safe. We got out and started jogging to find a nearby lake. Naruto was quiet again so I started interrogating him. Naruto, what wrong. I slowed down my pace to keep up with him. Oh nothing, Naruto said while putting a forced smile on. Naruto, I warned. It's nothing it really nothing heh, he said while shaking his hands. Spill. If you don't I will make you don't try me. "Why are you so persistent?" Why aren't you telling me the truth? "It really nothing." Come please even if it's a really small or petty thing just tell me please. Sasuke she didn't even include my name, Naruto started to breakdown. And she even stood next to you and not me. I don't know if I'm being paranoid or whatnot, but it's starting to seem like she really doesn't like me. Am I not being good enough?! Oh wow he actually noticed I didn't think he was going to, I thought. He really isn't dumb, I mean well of course I knew that but... Naruto listen ok, confront her when we get done with the mission ok, it's only 2 more days until we finish ok. "Yea but what if she doesn't like me anymore?" Then she isn't good enough for you. "But-" But nothing if she doesn't like you then that's her lost. If you lose her, I mean you might be a little heartbroken, but you still have me right. A moment of silence came upon us. We had stopped jogging and Naruto was looking intently at my eyes. My heart started picking up speed even though we stopped running. We stood like this for a minute but for me it felt like hours. He came up to me and hugged me. I was completely dumbfounded, I didn't expect it at all, but hey I wasn't complaining. I embraced him and unknowingly sniffed him. He smelled of flowers and grass, which smelled pleasant to me. Thanks Sasuke. Mhm. He whispered something so quiet I couldn't hear. He nuzzled his head further into my neck. Mother Nature, you've been so kind to me lately. I didn't want this moment to end, I was on cloud nine for what seemed like an eternity. But of course we had a mission to complete so he pulled back and gave me a smile. I know it sounds really cheesy but thanks for always being there for me, Naruto smiled. Of course. We got back to jogging

And a few minutes later we found a lake, it was in a really beautiful spot. Green lush grass, flower beds that weren't diminished, the water sparking from the sunlight, the trees looked even better in the spot we were in now than the rest of the world. Wow, Naruto said with an amazed look on his face. I know right it's so amazing. Even I looked stunned. "Hehe I'm pretty sure we're gonna find some great fish and have a real refreshing bath woohoo!" Alright come on let's get the fish then we can relax all we want, well until it gets dark or else Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura won't have any dinner. "Mhm mhm." Bet I could catch more fish than you teme, Naruto challenged! Oh yea I'd like to see you try! And with that we both started to try and beat each other in the challenge.

 **Here's chapter 12 :) Hope you enjoyed. Thx for reading and have a great day!!!!**


	14. Mini Update

Hello my friends

And I know this story is complete crap, like I said I'm sorry this is legit my first ever story I've written so I'm sorry. Thx for taking your time to read this little update and have a great day!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 13

Warning: BoyxBoy

Disclaimer: As you guys know I don't own Naruto.

 **Chapter 13**

A couple of hours passed by and it was now dark outside. In the end I won. I caught 13 fish and Naruto caught 10. Hm I win.. again. "Teme!" That doesn't make you better than me hn hn. Dreaming is believing. You're so mean, Naruto started to whine.

Yea yea, come on put the fish aside so we can bathe. "Oh yea!" We put the fish and our belongings neatly next to a tree. As we started to strip I looked away from Naruto blushing madly. Oi oi Sasuke hurry up and join me I don't wanna be lonely, Naruto said while splashing in the water childishly. I'm coming I'm coming, I said while walking toward the lake. WOAH, "Sasuke I didn't know you had abs!" DON'T LOOK AT ME!! I pretty sure my body was red head to toe. "Why not hm?" Aww is little Sasuke shy about his body parts hm hm, Naruto asked embarrassing me further. WELL GUESS WHAT IM NOT!! Naruto proudly jumped out the water laughing. I was feeling light headed. NARUTO, sit your ass back down!!! NOW!

Are you not interested, he said while wiggling his eyebrows. At this point I was already in the water. No! I am very not interested. Oh But I am, he said an octave lower than normal. He now nose to nose with me. W-woah there. Hehe, I chucked nervously. I tried to calm my pounding heart in fear he might hear, but failed. It just kept on beating faster and harder. Naruto was now hovering over me by a little while still having a smirk on his face. He bought his face closer and closer by each second... and then bought his lips to mine, and now we were passionately making out in the lake.

Reality check, like that was totally going to happen. Here's what actually happens *sigh

"Hahahaha!!!" You should've seen your face, Naruto laughed hysterically while wiping his tears. "Oh my goodness oh my goodness!!!" Naruto looked at me for a second. PPFFT HAHAHAHA!!!

I was completely and utterly dumbfounded. I must've looked liked an idiot with my jaw dropped. This dobe... really did this to me... I actually thought he was going to kiss me... what the heck, I thought disbelieving. Wow, I thought, just wow. Oi oi Sasuke I was just joking don't take it seriously. I wish it was, I mumbled. What was that? Nothing. "Ok well, let's hurry up and get out the water soon k." Mhm. The next fifteen minutes went by silently except for Naruto swimming and splashing around the water. Once we finished we dried ourselves and put our clothes on we started to go back to camp. On our way Naruto stopped. Come on dobe we have to get back to camp, what did you stop for. I didn't get a reply so I went over to him to see what he was doing. He was picking a flower, it was black with little blue highlights. Hn probably for Sakura, I thought. I started to walk back, but then Naruto pulled me back. What now? "Wait here this is for you." He tucked the flower next to my ear and smiled brightly. "Hmm.., this flower suits you especially your hair. "O-oh um t-thanks, I stuttered. "You're face is all flushed are you getting a fever Sasuke?"

N-no no no, don't worry about it I'm fine. "Ok if you say so." It went back to the

silence

we had at the lake. We arrived at the camp a few minutes later. Kakashi-Sensei

was reading his book by the fire and Sakura was playing with her hair, humming a quite lovely tune. Well you guys are finally back, Kakashi said while not looking away from his book. Heellooo!, Naruto shouted. Gee dobe I didn't know that you're trying to wake the whole world up. Oh leave me alone, Naruto said laughing. Hand over the fish we're all hungry, Kakashi said. "Hey Sasuke-kun hey Naruto." Hn. "Hey Sakura-Chan."

"Did you guys find a good lake." Oh! The lake we found was so awesome! But that lake site is for me and Sasuke only, and other people who get lucky enough to find it. Sorry. Kakashi starting laughing hysterically only after spitting out his water, I was choking on air, and Sakura looked dumbfounded. After I was finished coughing, which was a while I began to tell them where the lake was because I honestly don't feel like finding another one. But then again I do like the sound of only me and Naruto being in the lake... nope that selfish tell them. But.. but nothing tell them. The lake is near th-, I started to say after my debate with myself. Naruto clamped his hand over my mouth and began dragging me towards our tent. yoph am ufuwanoncnahi, wet me go!! ( you damn usurantonkachi let me go!) Nope let's go. How does he even understand me! I tried prying his hands off me but his grip on me only got tighter. I went slack thinking he would think I'd given up. A few moments passed and he still didn't loosen his grip. Mawuto wet me gooo, I groaned. No reply. He zipped our tent open and shoved me to the ground. Oops my bad was I a little too rough, he said smirking. Oh how I wish I could just wipe that smirk off and bury it. No you weren't rough at all, I was just dragged here with your hand that had a tight grip on me that probably caused a bruise, and shoved to the ground, so no you weren't rough at all, I said to him with a deadpan face on. "Oh ok that's good!" I just rolled my eyes at his comment. "Now Sasuke you can't tell them about our secret lake okaaay." And why not, it's not going to do any harm. Yes it will only people who find it get to use it, and plus that makes us special to find such a luxurious lake. Are you for real?! Yes a matter fact I am, Naruto said stubbornly. Fine then you can find them a lake to use I'm tired. "Nope."

Nope?! Yes nope, are you deaf. And why no, I said. Cause who am I supposed to have fun with while looking for one, Naruto whined. Have fun with Sakura. But you don't want him to have fun with Sakura, my inner self told me. I don't care what he does I'm tired, I argued. But when he is with Sakura you get upset. Soooo there for I am right and you are wrong. I'm giving you good advice if only you'd listen.

Sasuke! I was forced back into reality with Naruto's shouting. What?! "You seem to get zoned a lot recently. And like I said you're coming with me." I decided to give in just this once. Hn. So is that a yes huh huh? Hn. YATA! Hurray! I'm taking that as a yes by the ways, he told me. Yay! Ok no telling ok? Hn. Good, now pinky promise, he said while holding out his pinky finger. Really were not 5 anymore. "Just do it." I might as well no ones looking anyways. I crossed my pink against his. "Now repeat after me, I solemnly swear to not tell any one about our special lake!" I solemnly swear to not tell anyone about our lake, I boredly said. Our special lake, he emphasized. Our special lake. Yay, he said while plopping down on the floor next to me. He nuzzled his face against my shoulder. Since he does this a lot now, I just got used to it. You smell nice, he mumbled. Don't I always? I felt his giggling vibrations against me. I too laid down next to him except I was staring at the top of the tent. Let's take a little nap together, he murmured. You don't want food right now that's a little surprising? I'm spent and I know you are too. Plus they know to save some food for us anyways. I guess. I soon heard his soft snores against me and felt my eyelids drool. I might as well, I thought and everything went pitch black.

 **Well here's chapter 13. Thx for reading and have a great day!!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Warning: BoyxBoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto DX**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in so long even though I know this story is crap. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14

The next 3 days went by surprisingly well, and fast. I did spend more time with Naruto which is why I'm in a good mood, but of course I wasn't going to show it. But Sakura was acting a little weird. She's been distant from Naruto which is a good thing for me but Naruto's face dulls when she does it, and she's going back to her clingy towards me little by little but it wasn't totally obvious. Kakashi-Sensei is... well he's just Kakashi-Sensei, so I guess that's good as well. The mission went by smoothly and we were now heading back to the village. There were no bandits or any enemies lurking around the border so we left and told the organizer of the mission, but not before double checking everything was safe. We were about 30 minutes away from the village and everything was peaceful so far, and to add on to that outside felt and looked wonderful. I was on the left side of Naruto and Sakura on the right of me. She tried making small talk but I didn't really comply all I responded with was hn. But on the other hand when Naruto made small talk with me of course I answered him with normal sentences. I'd sneak some side glances at Sakura to see her reaction, because I mean why not. They weren't good. Eventually Sakura went to go talk to Kakashi who was a little behind us. I was so engaged in the conversation that me and Naruto were having that it felt like that in 5 minutes we had reached the village. All four of us went to the Hokage Tower to report our mission to Lady Tsunade. We finally arrived at her office where she was sitting in her chair doing some paperwork with Shizune helping her. Kakashi gave her the report and after that she thanked us and let us leave. Kakashi stayed there, he's probably going to go on a mission himself. Naruto, Sakura, and I we're currently walking in town deciding what we should have for lunch.

"Ramen ramen we have to have ramen!"

"We could have some dango."

Ramen is fine, I said.

Majority rules! Naruto happily shouted.

We walked to Ichiraku's and ordered our food. Naruto talked incoherently while eating while at least Sakura and I were eating normally. After we finished we split the bill and started walking around the village. I was ready to go home and rest since it was a long mission, I don't know what the two of them are going to do.

You guys I'm gonna head home alright, so see ya. "You want me to walk with you Sasuke-kun?"

No.

"Are you sure?"

Positive. I didn't want to be anywhere near her. She was already giving me a headache, even with Naruto she won't leave me alone. Goodness gracious.

Wanna walk with me home Sakura-Chan!, Naruto piped in.

Oh! I just remembered I have to go meet up with Ino sorry, later guys, she hastily spoke and then took off running.

 _Wait to blow off someone_.

Naruto just sighed and stood there. "Well I'm gonna head home Sasuke see ya. He smile and waved as he was waking away. That smile is forced I can already tell. _Scratch going home, let's see if Sakura is actually going to go see Ino. She'd better be too or there's going hell to pay._

After Naruto left I started to follow Sakura. It wasn't that hard either. She just left so it didn't take that much time to catch up to her. I hid in bushes and hid in stores while also buying some necessities. Making sure I didn't lose her I stayed a couple steps behind her. _It's good thing it's crowded today._ Still Ino wasn't in sight, we were actually nearing the forest. Well at least she isn't lying as far as I know, I muttered to myself.

She entered the forest as I followed behind her in secrecy. It's better for me that she entered the forest because there's so many spots where I can't be seen. _This isn't stalking either, I'm merely just looking out for Naruto's sake._ Now following her quietly in the bushes making not one peep I scout out for Ino but still don't see her. After about 3 more minutes of this I see long blond hair and purple clothing. Hm so she wasn't lying. Sakura looked around. Is she looking to see if anyone's around? Suspicious.

"Looks like nobody followed me."

"What making sure Naruto isn't stalking you haha."

I was just about to leave until I heard Ino say Naruto's name. _Why are they taking about Naruto. You're so obsessive Sasuke get a grip._ I decided to stay and eavesdrop on their conversation. If they talk about shopping and those other horrendous stuff they like to talk about I'm leaving. I squat down and try to listen to everything they're saying. It's a good thing I was born with good genes.

Any luck? That sounded like Ino's voice.

No, he didn't seem interested in me like at all ugh! And I'd know that voice from anywhere.

"I just don't know why Sasuke isn't in to me!"

 _Hold up now what!_

"Dang it I really thought our plan was gonna work." Ino stood there thinking

"I know me too"

"Now the problem is how you're going to break up with Naruto he'll be devastated. I'm pretty sure he really thinks you like him too, this might affect your team's teamwork just so you know."

"I know I know, I'll just be blunt no point in beating around the bush. I tried to get him jealous by hogging Naruto, I don't even know why he likes hanging out with Naruto anyways. I tried talking to him and getting alone with him and that didn't work. Baka Naruto always getting in my way I would never like him he's so obnoxious and so uncool unlike Sasuke he barely do any justu, he's a deadweight and holds back our team. This is so frustrating why can't Sasuke just just just ughhhh!"

"Calm down girl we'll get through this don't worry he's probably playing hard to get anyways"

"Haha maybe"

"You're lucky I'm helping you with this"

"I know right thanks Ino!"

"Anytime"

Ok let's figure ou...

I didn't need to stay any longer even an idiot would have understood what was going on. I quietly snuck out the bushes and once I was sure I was out of sight I made a dash out of the forest. _I knew something was up! For her to suddenly ask Naruto out like that I knew something was up I knew it I knew I knew it! Thank you Mother Nature for letting me trust my instincts. Oh crap... If I tell Naruto he'll either not believe and think I'm trying to steal Sakura away from him or break down in front me. Either one isn't good. Dang it I don't even have any proof. Whatever I'm still telling him._

I ran without break until I reached Naruto's apartment. In front of his door finally, I start knocking.

Naruto open up! It's important!

I faintly heard "I'm coming" from the other side. He opened the door and his appearance was not what I expected. First off he was only in a pair of shorts which in my opinion looked good, eyes were a little red and puffy like he had been crying which I'm sure he has been, and little water droplets on his face like he was trying to cover up the tears. He had a smile on his face but yet again it was forced and I could see it, anybody else I'm pretty sure would've been fooled.

Can I come inside?

You sure it's not presentable for an Uchiha, he joked.

Naruto laughed and scratched behind his head, which he only did when he's nervous.

I don't care.

"Ok I guess then."

I walked in and it wasn't that messy. Only a couple of instant ramen cups on the table and a milk carton only a day expired. There was only some clothes on the floor. No bugs either so that's a bonus. Hm it's pretty decent I guess.

"I know how to take care of myself teme!"

Hn.

He sat on his bed and I did the same.

Soooo what did you want to talk about, Naruto asked with a hint of curiosity.

Oh yeaahhh. You know I would never lie to you right Naruto.

"Of course you're the person I trust the most"

"Even if it was about a girl?"

"You come first!"

Ok. It made me feel really happy knowing he trusted me more than anyone. _Well let's put this trust to the test_.

Now listen now interrupting.

"But-"

No interrupting!

"Fine"

And no I am not a stalker. I followed Sakura to wherever she was going because I didn't believe at first that's she was going to go see Ino because she just blew you off like that. So I followed her into the forest which I though was weird. But I was wrong, she actually went to go to see Ino. I was just about to leave when I heard your name so I thought I might as well stay and hear what they were saying about you. Then they talked about some plan to get me to like Sakura and how it didn't work out. Then they talked about how they used you to make me jealous, so Sakura only pretended to like you so I would get jealous which did work by the way. But then she started saying how it would make me not wanna hang out with you and make me wanna date her which both will never happen just so you know and then she started trash talking you and then I left. I took a deep breath because I talked nonstop.

Naruto I swear I'm not making this up please believe me!

Naruto was silent and then smiled but a sad one at that. "Don't worry Sasuke I believe you, I know you wouldn't lie to me like that."

Really?!

"Yea, I really did try to make her happy, but I guess she only likes you hehe."

Hell no. I'd never like her. She'll probably have a chance when hell freezes over.

"And plus I was starting to catch on that she didn't like me anyways."

Naruto I'm sorry I really am, I just wanted to give you a heads up.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. At least I still have you."

Always! You need anything just tell me!

Naruto laid on my lap and played with my shirt. "Mhm"

Soon I heard soft snores and looked down to see him sleeping. It was getting dark outside.

Dobe. I guess you're tired. Me too. I gently picked him up from my lap and put him to lay down on his bed. I laid down next to him and pulled his sheet over the both of us. Night Naruto. Sweet dreams. I closed my eyes and I too fell asleep hopefully going to dream of happy fantasies.

 **Thx for reading hope you enjoyed it! Have a splendid day!!!**


End file.
